


Private Amenity

by nochick_fics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Demon Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Hakkai encounters one hell of an inn worker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirathaune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/gifts).



> Written in 2012.

After breakfast, Hakkai returned to his room, removed his monocle, and crawled back into bed, taking full advantage of the rare opportunity to do absolutely nothing.  He sighed deeply as he stared at the ceiling, and then smiled to himself when he realized that for once, it was not a sigh of exasperation due to the veritable myriad of possibilities that usually inspired such a reaction.  For once, just once, he was almost at peace.  It was a glorious feeling.

The inn was one of the nicest that they had ever inhabited, so nice that even Sanzo hadn’t complained (much) when Gojyo and Goku all but demanded to stay an extra night.  The three of them were wandering about the small town now, with Goku very likely begging Sanzo to buy him any and all things edible and Gojyo very likely begging some young woman for any and all things untoward.  But Hakkai was content right where he was, basking in solitude and silence, savoring every single second of it as there was no way of knowing just how long it would last.

And if the knock at the door was any indication, it would not last long.

Naturally assuming it was one of his party there to complain about another, Hakkai got up and walked over to the door.  He opened it, prepared as always to play the role of peacemaker...  and instead found himself face-to-face with an extremely attractive crimson-eyed man bearing fresh bedding and a pleasant smile.

“Good morning, Sir,” the man said.  “My name is Sebastian and I am here to tend to the room.”

“Oh.  That’s really not necessary…”

“Of course it is,” Sebastian replied, stepping past Hakkai.  “Your satisfaction is my top priority.”  He stopped and stared at the almost spotless condition of Hakkai’s room, openly impressed.  “Although it appears as if you have left very little for me to do here, unlike your companions.”

Hakkai could only imagine the horrific conditions that the others had left behind.  His travel mates were not exactly the neatest individuals.  While Sanzo’s slovenliness was usually confined to an ashtray, or any receptacle that could double as one, Hakkai knew all too well that both Gojyo and Goku were not the most attentive in matters of tidiness.

“I’m very sorry,” he offered.

Sebastian set to work stripping the bed, although Hakkai did not think that the sheets needed to be changed.  “It was hardly your doing, Sir,” he said.  “If my findings this morning were a representative example of what you encounter on a daily basis, then perhaps I should be the one apologizing to you.”

Hakkai chuckled and took a seat at the table in the center of the room.  He fiddled with a pack of cigarettes left behind by Gojyo and tried desperately not to stare at the slender form bent over his bed, but damned if he could help himself.  Hakkai was hard pressed to recall the last time he was fascinated with someone to the point of practically gawking, and he felt positively perverted in doing so.  How in the world could Gojyo behave this way all the time?

“Are you far from your destination?” Sebastian asked.

“Um.”  Hakkai flushed slightly, horrified at having been so caught up in his ogling that he almost didn’t hear the question.  “We have a bit more traveling to do.”

“Given the nature of your journey, I would imagine so.”

“What?”  Hakkai sat up with a start.  “You know who we are?”

“Yes.  Your reputation precedes you, inaccurate though it may be.”  Sebastian finished tucking the blanket beneath the mattress with care.  When he was done, he gathered the old sheets in his arms and turned around to face Hakkai.  “You needn’t worry, Sir.  I have no intention of announcing your presence.  And besides, I have a feeling that my assistance is not required for that particular endeavor.”

“Youkai do have a way of finding us out,” Hakkai agreed.

“Youkai.” Sebastian pondered the word.  “Ah yes, that is what we are called here, isn’t it?”

“… We?”

“Yes,” Sebastian confirmed with a knowing smile.  “ _We_.”

Hakkai was floored.  Even if not for the man’s--rather, the  _demon’s_  lack of typical physical attributes, he usually prided himself on being more attuned to sensing any possible threat, especially of the non-human variety.  But that he hadn’t been able to read Sebastian at all…

“Please do not be alarmed.  I am no more threat to you than the gentlemen with whom you are traveling.”  Sebastian raised a brow and reconsidered.  “In fact, I would wager that they are  _more_  of a threat to your safety, especially the holy fellow who seems overly fond of threatening to kill for the slightest of perceived offenses.”

Sebastian bowed humbly, and for a moment, Hakkai was far less concerned with any potential risk to his being than he was with trying to ascertain how Sebastian’s hair would feel between his fingers.  He closed his hands into tight fists, appalled with himself for entertaining such a thought, even for a minute.

“I appreciate your discretion,” he said, rising to his feet.  “And the clean sheets.”           

“Do you require anything else?” Sebastian asked.  “A cup of tea…”

“Oh, no thank you.”

“… or perhaps a more…  _private_  amenity?”

Hakkai’s real eye widened.  “Private?”

Just as he was about to ask Sebastian what he meant, Sebastian tossed the crumpled bedding aside and lowered himself to the floor until he was down on his knees, his beautiful face tantalizingly close to Hakkai’s crotch.

“Oh.”  Hakkai wanted to move, or at least he wanted to  _pretend_  that he wanted to, but he found that he was too paralyzed to do anything except stand there as Sebastian neatly unzipped his pants and reached inside where his cock, on the other hand, wasn’t paralyzed one bit.

“That’s… not… really… necessary…” he whispered shakily.

“Of course it is,” Sebastian replied coyly as he wrapped his fingers around Hakkai’s cock.  “Your satisfaction is my top priority.”

Hakkai gasped sharply when Sebastian’s mouth closed around him, trapping him in silky wet warmth.  He grabbed the servant’s black hair--which felt amazing between his fingers, by the way--and drove deep into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat.  He did it again, slower this time, feeling  _every_   _single_   _inch_  of his erection sliding past pursed lips and against a blessedly talented tongue.  Somewhere along the way, Hakkai noticed that Sebastian did not have a gag reflex of any kind.  In that instant of realization, his life was complete.

He was vaguely aware of the fact that the door was unlocked, and the idea of Goku (being the one least likely to knock) or the others finding him with his dick in the help’s mouth was mortifying.  And kind of hot.

Steadily, Hakkai fucked Sebastian’s mouth, gradually increasing pace with each eager thrust of the hips.  It wasn’t long before his balls clenched in warning, which was hardly a surprise considering that his last orgasm took place almost a month ago during a quick and guilty jerk off in an embarrassed Jeep. As if sensing his closeness, Sebastian pulled away from Hakkai and started stroking him, his face tilted upwards and his eyes watching him expectantly, and when Hakkai understood what the demon wanted him to do, he cried out and did it, in hot, thick streams that coated Sebastian’s face.

His legs gave way and he fell back.  Fortunately the chair was there to catch him.  Hakkai slumped over the table, his breathing heavy and labored.  He hadn’t come that fast or that hard in ages--even his self-romp in Jeep had lasted a little bit longer than that--and he wasn’t sure if he would ever stop trembling.  After a good minute or so, he was finally able to raise his head and he found Sebastian now on his feet, using the corner of one of the sheets to wipe away the last traces of release.  When he was finished, he gathered them once again in his arms and gazed calmly at Hakkai, as if he had not just taken a load of youkai cum to the face.

“Since you arrived so late last night, you did not have an opportunity to experience our turndown service.  It is another one of our private amenities.”  Sebastian took a step towards Hakkai and smiled. “One that I believe you would  _greatly_ enjoy.”

Hakkai mumbled some unintelligible thing.  At that point, it was all he could manage.

And apparently it was answer enough.

“Very good, Sir,” Sebastian said, bowing again.  “I will return this evening to  _assist_  you some more.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hakkai was the one who suggested that they eat dinner at the inn in order to lay low for the duration of their stay.  Considering the group’s ability to draw unwanted attention to themselves, it was a good enough reason.  On the surface.  
  
However, the true reason, his true intention, was far less noble than that of their safety.  The fact of the matter was that Hakkai did not want to stray too far lest he miss out on the “special turndown service” that Sebastian had promised him.  If it was anything like the private amenity he received earlier that day, it was bound to be memorable.  
  
He calmly sipped on his sake to hide the smile that threatened to bloom.  It was silly, really, as he tended to smile all the time, to the point that some might even consider him creepy for doing so.  But even so, he felt as if the reason behind this particular smile would be immediately evident, that somehow, one of the others would be able to tell what he was thinking.  Not so much in the case of Goku, who was too busy cramming meat buns into his mouth to notice much of anything else.  But when it came to Gojyo and Sanzo, it did not hurt to take precautions.  And while there was nothing necessarily wrong with what had taken place that morning, the last thing Hakkai wanted to do was try to explain that his good mood was the result of a mind-numbing blowjob by a gorgeous youkai inn worker.  Gojyo, most of all, would never let him hear the end of it, which was nothing short of ironic considering all of his long, tall tales of sexual conquests.  
  
When he was unable to shove another morsel down his throat without exploding, and coming dangerously close to depleting the kitchen of its rations in the process, Goku fell back against his seat with a resounding belch, much to the horror of the other diners.  
  
“Pig,” Gojyo muttered as he lit a cigarette.  
  
“Shut up!” Goku shouted, dramatically offended.  “I was hungry!”  
  
“You’re always hungry,” Gojyo pointed out.  
  
“And you’re always ugly,” Goku shot back.  
  
And so commenced Round One, with Gojyo making repeated references to Goku’s simian nature and Goku loudly—though not inaccurately—pointing out Gojyo’s perverted ways, while Sanzo twitched in anger as he usually did where his companions were concerned.  As always, Hakkai did his best to keep the peace until Sanzo finally snapped and threatened them all with extinction.  
  
After the chaos died down, Gojyo suggested a game of Mahjong to pass the time.  Hakkai found it a shocking departure from his friend’s normal evening routine.  
  
“I’m surprised that you aren’t rushing out the door to accost some beautiful woman,” he jokingly observed.  
  
“That’s because none of them want anything to do with him,” Goku replied with a merry laugh, which earned him a smack upside the head.  “Owwwww!!!”  
  
Although Hakkai usually enjoyed a good Mahjong game, he had far more important things planned for the evening.  “You guys have fun,” he said, standing up from the table.  “I think I’m just going to turn in.  Since we’re heading out pretty early tomorrow, I want to get as much rest as I can.”  
  
The excuse held water, although it did earn him a quick and calculating look from Sanzo.  “Great.  Thanks for leaving me alone to deal with these idiots,” he grumbled around his cigarette.  
  
Hakkai smiled at the surly blond.  “I’m sure you’ll manage,” he reassured him.  “Even if you have to resort to murder.”  
  
With that, Hakkai excused himself.  He returned to his room and was greeted with the soothing sound of silence.  After freshening up in the bathroom—and conveniently neglecting to acknowledge that he was being extra attentive about it—he returned to the room proper and took a seat at the table.  Now that he was alone and had nothing else to do but wait, his thoughts wandered back to that morning, recalling in full, unrepentant detail the way that Sebastian had looked down on his knees, staring up at him with cum dripping from his face.  The vision was etched firmly and permanently in Hakkai’s mind.  Even if he lived for a thousand years, he would never forget it.  
  
However, thinking about it right now was probably not the best thing to do.  Hakkai squirmed in his chair, growing considerably hard from the memory.  
  
The perfect time, obviously, for Sebastian to come knocking.  
  
“Right on cue,” he said to himself, grinning at his own awkward misfortune.  
  
Hakkai rose to his feet and tugged on his tunic, making sure that it was all the way down.  While Sebastian probably would not mind being greeted with an erection, considering what they were about to do, it still seemed in bad taste to open the door in such a noticeable state of anticipation.  
  
He made his way over to the door and opened it, and there stood the enigmatic demon himself.  
  
“Good evening, Sir.”  
  
Sebastian’s voice and expression were polite enough, as expected of one in his position, but his eyes revealed promises of a different kind of hospitality.  The kind that did very little to calm the situation between Hakkai’s legs.  
  
“Hello, Sebastian.”  He stood aside and allowed him to enter.  Hakkai then closed the door.  And locked it.  The possibility of getting caught with his dick in Sebastian’s mouth was one thing.  This was entirely different, and something he had no desire to display.  
  
“I trust your afternoon was uneventful?” Sebastian asked as he walked over to the bed and… turned down the bedspread?  
  
Hakkai was momentarily confused.  He stared at the demon, who stood beside the bed and waited patiently for a response.  
  
“Uh… yes,” he finally managed.  “Yes, it was.  For the most part.  Thank you.”  
  
Granted, Hakkai had hardly expected Sebastian to pounce the moment he was in the room.  
  
(Yes, he did.)  
  
And granted, traditional turndown service did indeed involve the actual turning down of bedding.  But… was it possible that he had it all wrong?  
  
“I’m very glad to hear that, Sir.  Now if you would please be so kind as to remove your clothing.”  
  
Okay, apparently not.  
  
Hakkai chuckled softly, in amusement and, admittedly, relief.  
  
“Sir?”  Sebastian tilted his head, red eyes narrowing slightly at Hakkai’s reaction.  “Is something wrong?”  
  
“No,” Hakkai answered, shaking his head.  “Not at all.”  
  
Wasting no further time, he stripped down to nothing, as requested.  He briefly wondered if Sebastian would question the jagged scar that marked his stomach but Sebastian simply watched him undress without saying a word.  
  
When Hakkai was finished, he approached Sebastian, and it was only at that moment that he began to wonder who was going to do what to whom.  Having never been with a male before, Hakkai was not quite sure what to expect in that regard.  But when Sebastian gently yet firmly pushed him onto the bed and began removing his own clothing, none of it seemed to matter anymore.  Staring at Sebastian’s naked body, tall and pale and perfect, only confirmed what he already knew to be true all along.  
  
Hakkai wanted him.   _Badly_.  That was the only thing that did matter.  
  
He gasped when Sebastian climbed on top of him, sliding and rubbing his body against him, their cocks shifting hard and wet together.  Hakkai wrapped his arms and legs around Sebastian, clinging to him eagerly, writhing desperately beneath him to increase the friction between them.  After having gone entirely too long without knowing the intimate touch of another, it did not take long for him to peak, and he shuddered as Sebastian rocked him into the mattress, grinding down on him until he arched up with a sudden and startled cry and came all over his own abdomen.  
  
When the pleasure of getting off subsided, Hakkai blinked at Sebastian, mortified by his own lack of stamina.  
  
“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered as he tried to explain.  “It’s just that… it’s been a while… since…”  
  
Sebastian merely smiled.  “Perhaps I should apologize to  _you_ ,” he said, running a black-nailed finger through the slickness on Hakkai’s belly.  “Especially since you seem to be under the mistaken impression that you are only going to come once tonight.”  
  
By the time Hakkai wrapped his mind around the implication, Sebastian was spreading his legs open and forcing a cum-slick digit inside of him.  Hakkai yelped at the sudden violation, his hands and feet digging into the blanket.  It felt a bit strange, but in a good way, and he struggled to relax in spite of his body’s natural urge to tense up at the invasion.  
  
He let his head fall against the pillow, watching intently as Sebastian worked in another digit and slowly fingered him open.  And when Sebastian touched upon the right spot, it felt as if the entire world exploded.   Hakkai proceeded to fuck himself shamelessly on Sebastian’s fingers, hips bucking and rising off the bed.  It was all so embarrassingly erotic and unlike anything he had ever experienced before.  
  
When Sebastian deemed him ready, he hooked his arms around Hakkai’s legs and carefully pushed his way inside of him.  Hakkai clenched his teeth, choking back his cries as Sebastian’s cock stretched and filled him.  Sebastian leaned forward, almost folding Hakkai in half, and began fucking him with slow and steady thrusts.  
  
The room was filled with the sounds of wet slapping and subdued whimpering.  Helpless to do much of anything else, Hakkai reached up and grabbed Sebastian by the shoulders, nails burrowing in and holding on for dear life as the demon began pounding into him unapologetically, his mind a blur and his cock hard once again.  
  
Sebastian leaned down and licked a trail along Hakkai’s left ear, his tongue moving teasingly over his limiters, working its way down his jaw until it reached his neck.  Hakkai winced as sharp teeth clamped down on him, bringing just the right amount of pain to the pleasure.  And when a hand snaked between them and began to stroke, it was more than he could bear.  He cried out loudly as he came again, hard, spurting into Sebastian’s hand and across his stomach.  Sebastian wasted no time pulling out of him and flipping him over onto his stomach, then fucked him roughly from behind until he grunted into Hakkai’s neck and made a right dreadful mess of his ass.  
  
Hakkai could only moan at that point, his throat sore from crying out and his body too exhausted to move.  He let out a long, trembling sigh as Sebastian pulled out of him again and stretched out beside him on the bed.  
  
“It appears as if I will be changing the sheets again.”  
  
“Just… give me a minute, please,” Hakkai croaked.  The idea of using his legs seemed an impossible dream at the moment.  
  
Sebastian smiled at the spent youkai.   “I do believe that we’ve had yet another misunderstanding.”  
  
“What?”  Hakkai frowned in confusion.  Not surprising, as nothing usually made much sense in the wake of so much sex.  “I thought… you said… the sheets…”  
  
“Oh, yes, I  _am_  going to change the sheets.”  
  
Without warning, Sebastian rolled Hakkai over and straddled his thighs.  
  
“But not yet.”  
  
With a gleam in his eyes, he slid downward along Hakkai’s body.  
  
And the special turndown service continued.  
  
*****  
  
Two hours later, Sebastian finally changed the sheets.  
  
Hakkai had no recollection of the event, nor did he recall how he ended up cleaned up and now tucked comfortably away for the night.  If Sebastian managed to do all of that after doing… all of  _that_ … then he really was one hell of an inn worker.  
  
“Well then,” Sebastian began, standing by the door with the soiled sheets bundled carefully in his arms.  “I do hope that you enjoyed your stay.”  
  
“I did,” Hakkai whispered.  His throat was still killing him, as was his ass, and it occurred to him that he was going to have a difficult time disguising both tomorrow.  
  
“Very good.”  Sebastian bowed.  “I wish you all the best on your journey.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Hakkai pulled the blanket up to his chin as Sebastian opened the door.  
  
“Goodnight, Sebastian,” he said, yawning and already half-asleep.  
  
“Goodnight, Hakkai.”  
  
Hakkai closed his eyes as Sebastian flipped off the light and left the room.  As slumber seized him in its unrelenting grip, he tried to remember exactly when he had even told the demon his name.  Then again, Sebastian was aware that Hakkai was a member of Sanzo's party; surely that had to be the reason he knew.  
  
At any rate, it was not as if he was ever going to see him again...


End file.
